User blog:WanderingSkull/Deadliest Fiction News: April 2018
Two for one, I'm getting pretty good at this if I do say so myself. Wiki News *Once again Dargoo has made headlines and will be making more of them in the story below cause he wants to take away attention from my masterful news writing skills. He has achieved the rank of Green Shirt with Cfp stepping down and taking the mantle of admin instead. So far he has shown excellence in his ability to continue editing and maintaining the wiki. Leo has given his stamp of approval and we’re taking bets on how long it’ll take for him to hate everyone. * As mentioned above, Dargoo maintains his streak of delivering consistent content with the closing of the Fates tourney. Victory has gone to the retired Leo, who received his prize with a hearty, “Meh.”. Expect sometime in the future for the narrative to be released, unless this becomes Age of Lasifer, then prepare for pain. *Also due to lack of real activity on most chat channels in the Discord, we’ve made the choice to remove them all except Shitposting and General. We will be creating a poll later to decide which will be the official channel of Deadliest Fiction. I’m predicting a quick victory for Shitposting due to memes and the dankness of it. On the side here is a preview of it. *Due to the shifts and lack of posting in the Monthly News blog, leadership has decided that we will getting rid of Battle of the Month award and be replacing it with the Battle of the Season Award. This award will take all battles from a season into consideration and examining all them to see who is most deserving. Users will still be able to vote or nominate them and our first round of nominations start in this blog. *We will be holding elections for Chat Mods positions. With the new Discord server being active and it is containing (25 users at the time of writing) by far our most amount of users compared to normal chat along with users randomly joining, the admin team decided this was needed. We will be holding elections starting this month, you can personally recommend some choices in the Discord or even here. World News *World renowned scientist Stephen Hawking has passed away at the age of 76. Praised for his exploits and discoveries in many fields, Hawking has a man of perseverance who struggled with his disease long after he was expected to die. He will be remembered as one of the greats and with his death came the publishing of several documents he had completed prior to his death. * Putin 2018: Move along, nothing to see here. This is a valid and fair election, no shady business. They also have a new nuclear missile by the way, just keep moving. *China has done away with previously installed term limits to much controversy that surrounded the choice. The move has been more doubts into the idea of elections as of recently and to the fairness of the system. With many claiming that the current standing President is seeking to maintain his position for life and obtain dictatorial level powers. Protests have risen to fight against the choice and the banning of literature shortly after he obtained his newest term. * Facebook: The social media site is under heavy fire with users deleting their profiles in droves and their stock taking massive hits. This is on the heels of the controversy the giant has found itself in due to recent leaks and admission of their shady practices. Mark Zuckerberg sold massive quantities of stock in the platform previous to the exposure of this information, leading to many wanting him to be questioned. The UK parliament has gone as far as requesting that he makes a personal appearance which he has declined. *Nazi Pug: An English man (No, not Wass) was recently arrested and charged with a hate crime for his pug doing the Nazi salute. The intention was meant as a prank on his girlfriend, but has gained traction and resulted in these charges being pressed against him. He is looking to fight these charges, but the dog is running off scot free for the time being. This is conspiracy designed by the Cats to destroy the dog master race. *Cold War II: Electric Boogaloo has started as Britain and the United States begin work on expelling Russian diplomats following the nerve attacks on former Russians. Russia itself is denying claims that it had anything to do with these attacks and they are simply an attack on Russian citizens which means they alone should investigate these claims. * Japan has announced it will maintain stricter coding and distribution ethics regarding the production of film and animation within the country, along with greater restrictions regarding internet access. This is an effort to help the country’s epidemic with low birth rate which among the lowest in all developed nations. The government hopes that by reducing the amount of active entertainment, it will encourage youth to interact with each other more often and thus lead to more marriages and longer lives. Internet addiction in nations such as Japan and S. Korea have plagued the nations for years and developed an entire sub-culture of people who live in internet cafes due to their addictions. American News *Students around the nation are marching to help end gun violence and demand for stricter gun laws following a series of school shootings in America. Lawmakers are hoping that these marches help convince members of Congress to change legislation regarding the purchase of firearms and types Americans are allowed to obtain. *President Trump has requested that US Soldiers will be leaving Syria soon with plans to leave the region coming soon. This comes on the heels of Russia announcing that it will begin taking troops out of the country as the conflict slowly begins to de-escalate as government forces push forward. ISIS activities with the land have also declined and the group struggles to maintain any more solid footholds. Further announcements concerning sending our forces home will be detailed later. *New Jersey is detailing outlines for a new road system at the request of its citizens. This railway will be an express ticket out of the state as citizens claim they no longer want to live in New Jersey. I can’t blame them and this express way will be one way and lead to Pennsylvania and New York. Pennsylvania is projecting a massive population influx due to the New Jerseyians. Yes, I know I missed Delaware, nobody cares about Delaware. Pop Culture News * Nintendo Direct: The Big N has shown off a new multitude of games in their newest Nintendo Direct that hopes to continue pumping more life into their newest home console, the Switch. Sales for the console have been solid and Direct seeked to bring more attention and expand the library of the console. Along with this came support for their newest series Splatoon which is getting an expansion soon. This is a vast contrast from the Wii U line-up which was practically dead since launch. Still no Fire Emblem, I will keep my hopes up for E3. Pls Nintendo its been over a year, I need more than a logo. *Mark Hamill: After decades of working in the industry, Mark Hamill has received his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame where its shiny material will be dulled by hobo piss and Californians stepping on it. His is noted for his great contributions to cinema for his roles as Luke Skywalker and the Joker. Keep at it, Mark, Fisher would be proud of you and so is Darth Vader. *Pepe The Frog: The power of memes is real guys, the creator of Pepe has pushed forth a lawsuit against InfoWars. This will be the ultimate challenge as Alex Jones does battle with a cartoon frog. Battle of Season As mentioned this award will be taking place the consideration of battles produced over the past three months. For this month we will also take into consideration anything released in December due to Awards taking over activity. So anything released from December to March is fair game. Birthday If you have an upcoming birthday then you can tell us! If you also leave your full name, age and location that will also work for future reference. Category:Blog posts